In manufacturing and industrial plants, especially machine shops, cotton and cotton-blend cloths are used to wipe hands and parts that are oily and dirty. The cloths, as a result, become contaminated with lubricants, dirt and metal particles. These cloths are reusable if cleaned.
In many large plants, hundreds and perhaps thousands of cloths are used every day. Cleaning them is an important task and one that should be done in such a way that it generates as little hazardous waste as possible.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective method and apparatus for cleaning shop cloths and other cotton and cotton-blend cloths.